Various kinds of decorative mask are commonly used in make up parties and especially during Halloween. Most popular masks imitate famous people's faces or some horrible terrors or monsters. Traditional masks are commonly made of resilient materials such as plastic, rubber and resin material to form a hollow head shape body by means of molding, as shown in FIG. 1. The hollow head shape body is adapted to cover the wear's head.
However, none of the traditional mask can provide lighting or flashing effect since its interior surface is close to the wearer's face, that falls to provide enough room to install any conventional light bulb and electrical power source. Some manufacturers design a kind of mask having a plurality of small light bulbs or LEDs mounted on the exterior surface of the mask, wherein electrical wires must be connected with such light bulbs or LEDs and extended to a battery box hanged on the wearer's waist. It is apparent that this design is failure in market because no consumer accepts the electrical wires extending all over the mask and body.
In fact, if the mask can provide lighting or flashing thereon, it not only can be more attractive but also can increase the sense of reality for the mask. Moreover, during Halloween, many children wear Halloween masks while walking around to solicit treats at dark night. It can also enhance the safety of the wearer if the mask can provide lighting or flashing to call the vehicle drivers' awareness.
To provide lighting or flashing effect is a well know art. Light bulb and LED energized with DC battery is a general way. But, how to easily and firmly install a lighting or flashing apparatus on the traditional mask without altering the structure of the mask in an inexpensive way is an unsolved problem in the mask production industry.